1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for processing flexible boards that require a wet process in a continuous line while such boards are held with the plane of the board generally vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various planar sheets have been processed for cleaning or "wet" processing on edge with the plane of the sheet vertical. For example, a window sash cleaner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,847. A window sash is held on edge and passes through a processing machine. The machine has an opening slot that receives the sash, and it is moved along by elongated spaced rollers. A spray is used for part of the cleaning, and the window cleaning apparatus includes a vacuum chamber and wiper blades for drying. The device includes a plurality of guide rollers that engage the opposite sides of the sashes. Additionally, various operations such as brushing, and using wipers or squeegees are performed.
Rigid glass plates are handled on edge by the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,045. In FIG. 7 of this patent there is a guide for holding a glass sheet on edge and there are rollers used for guiding the sheet. The conveyor support in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,045 is tiltable so that the sheet can be oriented in other than a vertical direction. A continuous glass sheet being processed is moved through a machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,961 shows an apparatus for handling steel sheets which has a succession of chambers, and the sheets are moved in series through the various chambers for work performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,675 shows a washing apparatus for insulated trays which uses a conveyor with clips to hold the trays on edge and spray heads act on the trays from opposite sides as they are processed.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,657 shows a letter sorting machine which sorts letters or other flat objects when they are held on edge.
There also are prior systems which hold circuit boards generally vertically for processing, but these machines hold the circuit boards with clips or clamping grips. The problem remains in all of the cited prior art, as well as the known vertical oriented circuit board processing machines, of leaving tracks or marks on the board and not being able to process the board uniformly across its entire surface. The present device, through the use of the unique continuous drive, the guides, and the modular construction overcomes many of the limitations of the prior art.